Kitty Kurt and the Horrible Gift - Well, Maybe Not
by ThisKlaineStory
Summary: Kitty!Kurt and Puppy!Blaine. Kurt thought his life was perfect. He had great owners. He always had food in his bowl. He even got to sleep all day and nobody judged him. Then the new guy comes and shakes things up a bit. But does Kurt really hate the new edition to the family?


**A/N:** A Kitty!Kurt Puppy!Blaine fic that I've wanted to write forever now! The story is platonic Klaine but I hope to keep it very warm and fluffy for all of you reading it. Basically, the title sums up this little one-shot.

* * *

Kurt's owners treated him well, he had no complaints. Every morning his food bowl was replenished, then again in the afternoon. The whole house was a bed to him, he got to sleep whenever and wherever he pleased. On particularly bad days Kurt would hide somewhere he knew his owners would never bother to find him. Some winter nights he would curl up on one of their laps and nap as everyone relaxed in front of the fire. He was their only pet, and therefore their favorite so what did he have to lose?

The cat was beginning to believe that nothing could make his perfect life horrible. That is until that dreaded day.

Like most sunny afternoons, Kurt was lounging in front of the window. He had just woken up from a nap and was happily staring out into the yard. A bird flew past the window and Kurt jumped up on to his hind legs to catch it. He began swatting and pawing at the window but luck was not with him today, the bird got away.

_"Darn!"_ Kurt thought as he laid back down in his spot, _"I'll get him next time!"_ He assured.

Then his owners pulled up into the driveway. Kurt's eyes widened in excitement as he watched them from his spot at the window. His mother and father stepped out from the front of their car then opened the doors for their children. Their son and daughter leaped excitedly out of the back and hurriedly went to the front door.

His mother closed the one door but his father leaned inside the back. Kurt moved his head to try and see what his father was reaching for. He couldn't see until his father pulled out a carrying crate out from the car.

Kurt's eyes lit up. What could it be? He couldn't wait a second more and jumped from his spot. He scurried to the door and waited there for the people to enter.

The door opened and the daughter went for Kurt first, "Ooh... Kurt!" She exclaimed as she squeezed the cat, "Look what we brought for you!" She spun herself around so Kurt could face the crate. Already, Kurt was unhappy. Inside he could see a little, black labradoodle.

The father sat down the crate and opened it up. The labradoodle ran from the crate and began jumping on everyone. He went from person to person, happily barking as he pawed on everyone legs then went to the next. Kurt began squirming in the daughter's arms as he tried to escape. He did not accept having this dog in his house.

"His name is Blaine!" His mother laughed as Blaine stopped bouncing on top of everyone and began running in circles, chasing his tail.

Everyone was joyously gathered around the puppy. Well, almost everyone. Kurt was able to jump out of the daughter's arms and run away from the group.

When Kurt was in a particularly bad mood he went to one place to hide away from his family and he chose to go there right now. He curled into the little corner underneath the son's bed and decided to take a nap. He was perfectly content laying there sleeping, that is, until a cold, wet nose began hitting his back.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked up to find the puppy staring back at him. Kurt lifted his head and gave the dog the coldest eyes he could with the sleep still in them.

"What are you doing?" The dog asked with a little head tilt.

"I was sleeping." Kurt replied with a little yawn for emphasize, "Until you came around."

"Oh." The puppy laid down next to Kurt and nestled his head on the cat's back, "What's your name?"

"Kurt." The cat spat as he rested his head back on top of his front paws.

The puppy jumped back up, "Hi, Kurt! Do you know my name, Kurt!" He asked excitedly.

"Like, Brian or something." Kurt replied as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"It's Blaine, Kurt!" Blaine told him.

"That's nice." Kurt yawned, "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for someone to play with me, and well, Kurt, I wanna play with you. I want you to play with me, Kurt!" Blaine situated into a pouncing position.

Kurt lifted his head, "Not right now!" He scowled as he took one of his front paws and shoved it in Blaine's face to swat him away, " I want to nap." He laid his head back down.

Blaine backed out from under the bed and looked back at Kurt before deciding to leave the room.

Kurt waited until he couldn't see Blaine's little paws before settling back into his nap. He eagerly dozed back off and was back into a happy slumber.

_Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!_

Kurt's eyes shot back open.

_Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!_

The sound came again. Kurt scooted out from under the bed and decided to go downstairs to see what was making that awful noise! Like he didn't know already...

He peeked around into the living room where he found the source of the noise. Blaine was bouncing snd barking excitedly up and down as he tried to retrieve the bone the father was hovering up in the air, just out of Blaine's reach.

_Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!_

Everyone was laughing at the tiny dog's antics.

Kurt watched glaringly at the puppy who noticed him and stopped in his pursuit of the bone to join the cat.

"Hi, Kurt! Did you come to join me in my play? Do you think you can help me get that bone, Kurt? Are you a good jumper? I'm a good jumper? Did you see me jump back there, Kurt?"

"Yeah, Blaine, I saw." Kurt responded.

Blaine tilted his head, "I thought you were taking a nap?"

"I was, until _someone's_ loud barking woke me!"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Kurt. Please forgive me, Kurt."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Kurt mumbled as he began walking away.

"Come on, Blaine! Come get the bone!" The father said as he waved the bone in the air at Blaine. Blaine began running after his father.

Kurt decided to curl up on his mother's lap. The mother began stroking his back and Kurt sighed as he closed his eyes. He enjoyed this, the cuddling. And then the mother, as well as the others in the family, began laughing. Kurt reopened his eyes and looked up at his mother.

_"Why are you laughing?"_ He thought, glancing at Blaine, then back at the mother, _"This isn't funny! He's just jumping at a fake bone!" _But they continued to laugh anyway.

* * *

Blaine remained out of Kurt's fur for the rest of the night. They hardly spoke to one another, but Kurt wasn't happy during dinner time when they had to share the same water bowl.

"Just until we get one for Blaine." Their father explained to Kurt as he filled the bowl.

After dinner Kurt went back to the window from earlier. It had to be his favorite spot in the house. Blaine came up behind him unnoticed by Kurt who was too focused on the bird through the window to care.

The bird started flying toward Kurt and Kurt jumped up on his back paws to catch the bird. Once again, he began swatting at the bird.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Blaine asked, slightly pawing the floor in question.

Kurt grunted as clapped his paws together, "Trying... to... catch... that... awe, he got away!"

Blaine chuckled, "You do realize you couldn't catch that bird. He's outside and you're inside."

Kurt glared at Blaine as he sat back down, "So... still doesn't hurt to try." Then he jumped off the window and trotted away, leaving Blaine chuckling by the window.

They once again avoided each other. When everyone in the house had fallen asleep and Blaine was out of Kurt's sight he decided to head off to bed. Every night he slept in the arms of the daughter. Tonight however, that spot was taken up by a little puppy.

Kurt jumped up on the bed and tried to nudge his way in between the girl's arms but was unsuccessful. Blaine took up all her arm room. Kurt sighed and sulked over to the end of the bed. He was too tired to find another place to sleep tonight so he curled up at the end of the bed. Even if it wasn't as comfy or warm, and the occasional kick form her feet he received it wasn't that bad and he found the sleep come quickly. That is until a very familiar wet nose began brushing against Kurt's back.

Kurt lifted his head to look at the thing that disturbed his sleep, "What, Blaine?"

"Hi, Kurt. I couldn't sleep, Kurt. I'm not used to sleeping like that."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can I sleep with you, Kurt?"

"Sure..." Kurt trailed off. Blaine's eyes lit up as he situated himself on top of Kurt. His final resting spot: laying across Kurt's body like the daughter's arm was holding him.

Kurt watched him, "Is this uncomfortable?" He asked.

"No," Blaine mumbled, "My brothers and I used to sleep like this at night."

"Do you miss your brothers?" Kurt asked, really caring about the young dog.

"A little. I missed playing with them and my sisters. They were my best friends. I kind of miss my old owners too, but I really like these new ones."

"They're very good people." Kurt agreed.

"Yeah! And you're like my best friend, Kurt. I really like you, Kurt." Blaine said, and then yawned, "Well, goodnight Kurt."

Kurt's eyes softened at the dog that had quickly dozed off to sleep, "Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt whispered before also going to sleep.


End file.
